Los reyes de la montaña
by St. Yukiona
Summary: La familia Hinata y la familia Kageyama comparten el patio trasero. Sus hijos pelean todo el tiempo pero aún así son compañeros de juego. Le han regalado un balón tricolor al pequeño Tobio, soporta a Shoyo pues ese balón es más divertido si se juega entre dos. Los monstruos que hacen temblar la montaña no nacieron de la noche a la mañana. [Au amigos de infancia] [KageHina]
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA** : Es un AU así que no busquen que las cosas tengan sentido, es posible que suba de tono en los próximos capítulos así que no se asusten.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : No me odien por estar aquí todos los días publicando, es decir... no puedo dejar de escribir siempre debo de escribir, es tan necesario como respirar, por eso lo hago, por eso y porque me gusta ¡AMO! hacerlo. Hoy volví con un KageHina pero... es diferente a los otros que he hecho. Sí hay one-shots y longfics creo que esto puede ser catalogado como un "mediumfic" pues es largo pero no tanto como algún otro de 20 o 50 capítulos. No me pidan más capítulos porque es esencial y directo lo que planeo plantear aquí.

 **Dedicatoria** : A muchas personas, a mis autoras favoritas, pero en especial a tres personitas **Scarlet Ericson, Amy Zapata Punchong** y **Edith Alejandra AC** , estas tres personitas con chicas bien activad en la página Haikyuu DF! de donde soy CoC, -3-, ellas participaron con su opinión en una pequeña actividad que hice y bueno, su participación me movió a escribir algo. En menos de cuatro horas ya tenía seis de ocho capítulos hahaha. Muchas gracias chicas por participar y por dejarse ir un poquito hacia este "au". Espero lo disfruten.

 _._

 _._

 **Los reyes de la montaña**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Infancia**

 **6 y 6**

 **Shoyo y Tobio.**

Shoyo tiene 5 años y es un niño demasiado hiperactivo. Pocas veces parecía estar triste. Por el contrario. El único momento del día en que se pone triste es cuando la tarde cae y su amigo Tobio-kun debe de ir a dormir la siesta. Al parecer, Tobio de 4 años no se habitúa a un horario de dormir adecuado y tratan de regularizarlo dándole dos siestas en el día: una por la mañana y otra por la tarde. Normalmente toma su siesta de la tarde en brazos de su madre mientras ella ve el drama que transmiten por televisión, despierta justo para recibir a su padre del trabajo. Es todo lo contrario de Hinata que lo tienen haciendo actividades durante todo el día para que por las noches pueda dormir de una o de lo contrario, lo pueden encontrar llorando a los pies de la puerta del patio pidiendo ver a Tobio.

Pelean la mayor parte del tiempo, sus personalidades chocan bastante pero a Tobio le han regalado un bonito balón de colores en su cumpleaños, no puede jugar sólo y necesita a alguien del otro lado del patio para poder jugar, así que invita a Hinata a jugar con él aunque tan solo diez minutos después entre renegando a su casa.

Es gracioso porque el balón es más grande que la cabeza de ambos niños. Aunque Hinata es el mayor parece más pequeño, en unos años la señora Hinata deduce que Kageyama crecerá hasta superar la altura de su hijo, se culpa alegremente por regalarle un par de genes defectuosos.

Las madres de ambos están seguras que se volverán muy buenos amigos. Los matrimonios Hinata y Kageyama se conocen porque son vecinos de patio trasero, en más de una ocasión han prestado su tramo de patio para fiestas familiares o reuniones. Pero es gracias a sus hijos que se unen más y parece que los padres comparten cierto gusto por compartir anécdotas de paternidad, mientras que las madres disfrutan cotilleando sobre las discusiones de sus pequeños que a veces se comportan como adultos, unos Pequeños Gigantes.

 **Nariz con sangre.**

El día anterior, en particular, Tobio ha intentado hacer algo que vio en la primera mientras iba al preescolar que le dejó impactado: los chicos jugaban con un balón similar y uno de ellos estiraba sus brazos, es como si con sus dedos presionaran a fuerza de gravedad y alzará el balón hacia el cielo, entonces otro chico extendía sus brazos contraía sus piernas y parecía volar en un instante. Fue mágico imaginarse a su molesto vecino y a él haciendo lo mismo. Así que trata de imitarlo, fallando vilmente y golpeando en la cara a Hinata que ha llorado desconsoladamente. Por lo cual, esa tarde no sale a jugar el de cabellos naranjas. Tobio se ha quedado esperando viendo hacia el patio de su vecino.

Con su cara redonda, la nariz roja con una bandita de pequeños pájaros gordos en su nariz y los ojos enormes, atentos, Hinata observa callado como pasa un comercial en el televisor mientras come las naranjas que su madre le está pelando. Su corazón palpita rápido. Sólo atina a salir del kotatsu para correr por sus tennis y salir de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¡Tobio-chan! —gemía moviendo las manos.

El aludido está jugando contra la pared de su casa pero no es tan divertido como gritarle a su vecino, al escuchar la voz del mayor se gira rápidamente para ver como el pequeño se precipita contra la barda de madera que no mide más allá de 60 centímetros.

—¡Tobio-chan!

—Shoyo —dice con su voz chillona corriendo a su encuentro.

—Mañana a las cuatro habrá un… habrá un partido de eso —señala la pelota que tiene el moreno debajo del brazo—. Ven a mi casa para que lo veamos juntos —suplica con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Sí! Mañana a las cuatro —responde con entusiasmo mientras que sonreía con fuerza—. Oi… Shoyo-kun… lamento lo de tu nariz.

—¿Ah? —el niño toca su nariz y hace una mueca en forma de disgusto pues presiona de más haciendo que su cuerpo recuerde el dolor. Después se rasca la nuca y sonríe enorme—. No pasa nada, está bien, está bien.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Pero no intentes nada peligroso ¿vale?

—¡Sí!

Los niños vuelven a jugar y las madres ríen, se marcaron por teléfono para opinar al respecto. Dan las siete de la noche y se deben despedir pues ha llegado el momento de asearse para ir a cenar, después dormir. Mañana les espera un gran día.

 **La primera cita.**

Shoyo no ha dejado de hablar de lo importante que es tener sus "quehaceres" listo para las cuatro de la tarde. En la guardería donde está las maestras le comentan a su madre que estuvo flippado en proporciones épicas al punto que había hartado, más de lo habitual, a los otros niños de tanto hablar de "Tobio-chan". Ahora llega a casa y lo primero que hace es limpiar su cuarto, le pide a su padre que los deje ver el televisor pequeño que le mantienen ahí y puede usar como recompensa por portarse bien. A las 3.50 Tobio llega de la mano de su madre a la casa de su amigo y ambos suben como remolinos a la pieza del pequeño Hinata. Ahí se quedan quietos en espera de un partido de verdad.

La cosa a la que juegan cada tarde se llama Voleibol, es para gigantes y todos parecen volar. En los siguientes meses aprenderán que esos gigantes con alas se alimentan de pases y los remates es lo mejor del mundo, devorarán cada uno de los partidos que transmitan en el televisor y lloraran mares cuando el balón de Tobio se ponche después de que lo tiren y éste se desvíe a la carretera donde un camión le pasa por encima. Poco después los Kageyama y los Hinata le compran a cada uno un balón para que ahora puedan jugar aunque se desinfle o le suceda algo a uno. Al ver la facilidad con la que consiguieron los balones ahora ruegan, suplican, IMPLORAN, por una red. Quieren probar volar como los gigantes de la televisión.

 **La red.**

Pero una red está muy por de fuera de las posibilidades de los Hinata en esos momentos y el padre de Kageyama cree que eso del volley sólo será temporalmente, no le ve el caso comprar algo como eso si a los pocos meses quedara olvidado como ocurrió con la mayoría de los juguetes que le han dado. Es un poco frustrante así que ambos chicos se idean su propia red y acuerdan que la barda de madera que divide sus jardines se volverá su red.

Tienen la cancha más grande del mundo y una felicidad infinita. Sus brazos duelen horrores después de jugar y en más de una ocasión ambos han sido regañados por llorar al día siguiente, pero aunque les reprenden ellos siguen jugando. A Hinata le gusta tirar el balón del otro lado, Kageyama es más humilde con sus jugadas y le gusta lanzarla de igual modo directo hacia donde está el del cabello anaranjado.

 **El invierno.**

Con la llegada del invierno no hay muchas cosas que hacer. La nieve se acumula en los patios y no pueden hacer mucho, sólo seguir consumiendo todo el material que las madres de ambos pueden reunir para sus hijos. Vídeos de cassettes viejos que rentan de las olimpiadas y de los intercolegiales a nivel nacional. El favorito de los chicos era uno de 1993 filmado en Barcelona, Brasil se disputaba una copa contra Cuba, ellos no sabían todos esos datos, sólo sabían que querían poder pisar fuerte como los jugadores en la copia algunas veces borrosa de esa majestuosa cinta. Abrazaban con fuerza el balón y se lo turnaban como si fueran uno mini-padres cargando a su hijo. Cuando la cosa se volvía tensa y había un intercambio muy largo de balón, por inercia se buscaban sostener sus manos y apretarlas con fuerza hasta que daba el desenlace y los dos pares de pulmones podían hacer circular la respiración otra vez.

 **Decisión.**

Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Shoyo, pronto cumplirá siete años y ya han empezado a hacer los trámites para que ambos niños ingresen a la primaria. Sólo hay una primaria cerca y tiene un club de volley, no hace competencia pero al parecer entrenan. A los Kageyama y a los Hinata se les ha ocurrido que es buena idea que ambos niños sigan explorando en el deporte, si son lo suficientemente buenos podrán optar por una beca deportiva en la universidad y ahorraran ese dinero para otros gastos, sobre todo los Hinata que esperan a una nueva integrante, eso tiene emocionado a Tobio y a Shoyo. Ambas familias ven a futuro.

A los niños les parece emocionante más allá de estar juntos por primera vez en la misma escuela, el que vayan a entrenar con compañeros y alguien que sabe les entusiasma. Ya podrán dejar de imitar a los jugadores de la televisión y también pasar de los dibujos feos de Tobio con "instrucciones" para hacer "paso a paso" los movimientos. –Un día la madre de Hinata tuvo que pagar porque los pequeños echaron a perder una cinta de tanto verla, pero es que el pase que había dado un chico a otro había sido brutal y ellos querían hacerlo, obviamente, fallaron miserablemente, pero aún trabajaban en ello-.

El día de la firma de la inscripción ha tocado ir a los dos padres: las madres están emocionadas por pensar en sus hijos como estrellas de alguna escuela famosa y después verlos desde el televisor jugando en una olimpiada han inscrito a los dos en el club deportivo de volley, mientras que los padres tienen pensamientos en otra cosa: El padre de Tobio piensa en que pronto será momento de volver al trabajo y no tiene más tiempo que perder ahí, el padre de Shoyo piensa en que pronto será momento de fingir volver al trabajo para ir a ver a Nanami-san con la que tiene una aventura.

 **6 y 7**

 **Promesa**

Han ingresado ambos en la escuela primaria, es su primer día y los dos usan un uniforme idéntico. Tobio ha entrado a la casa de su to-chan para ver si Shoyo ya está despierto. Al parecer se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde por la emoción. Al entrar al cuarto de Shoyo con la intención de gritarle para que se den prisa. Lo encuentra ya vestido con todo y pantaloncillos cortos color azul marino, el sombrero amarillo que deben usar está a un lado.

—¡Qué esperas, Shoyo! —gime pero al ver que Shoyo no se mueve se acerca. Sabe que algo anda mal cuando al alzar el rostro su vecino éste se encuentra con ojos llorosos.

—Papá se ha ido anoche… —resuelve el menor. Tobio no comprende del todo sus palabras, pero al ver llorar al mayor recuerda cuando le pegó con la pelota—. Me dejó papá, Tobio-chan —contó en sollozos bajo mientras más lagrimas rodaban sin miramientos.

Alguien le había hecho daño a Shoyo. Odiaba verlo llorar, por lo tanto… odiaba que le hicieran daño a su vecino. A su compañero de juego. Con sus manos regordetas secó torpemente las mejillas redondas del menor y le sostuvo de las mismas.

—Shoyo, yo nunca te voy a dejar… así que no llores… no está oji-chan, pero… estoy yo y yo nunca voy a dejar a Shoyo.

 _._

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi Akaashi-chan, a mi Shoyo y a mi Yamaguchi (? por ayudarme a escoger el nombre_

 _._

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es un AU así que la situación que se plantea obviamente no es real, ni siquiera se acerca al canon, aunque en algunas partes si lo hará así que advierto "spoilers" del manga más adelante. Posiblemente la clasificación suba en los siguientes capítulos así que no se rasguen las vestiduras.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Siento que esto se me va a salir de control y terminaré escribiendo veinte o treinta capítulos sobre esto. De momento me di cuenta que Kageyama es demasiado tierno para existir. Me siento muy feliz escribiendo este fic. Tuve varios problemas con el capítulo de "Las mil plumas del cuervo", los cinco capítulos que tenía se borraron por error de formateo y me puse a llorar como tonta. Sin embargo, y por suerte, éste capítulo estaba guardado aquí, sólo fue cuestión de que le limpiara algunas cositas y lo subí. Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se han embarcado conmigo a la aventura de este humilde fic. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Los reyes de la montaña**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **7 y 7**

 **Divorcio no exitoso 1er. Parte.**

Los primeros días en la primaría son un verdadero infierno para Shoyo. Se siente intimidado ante tantos estímulos. Por suerte Tobio va por él todas las mañanas y agarros de las manos caminan hacia el colegio que queda a varias cuadras de donde viven. No hay ningún problema, al menos cuando llega el momento de separarse de salón: Tobio está en una clase y Shoyo en otra. Pero sólo duran un mes separados hasta que ambas madres tienen que ir a hablar con el director para que los párvulos puedan asistir a la misma y de ese modo no entren en un pequeño caos cada vez que llega el instante después de receso en que deben de regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

Algunas veces Tobio lleva su balón de vóley y juega con Hinata en el receso, otras veces sólo se la pasan hablando sobre el vóley y hacen dibujos relacionados en ello.

 **Súper héroes.**

En la cabeza de ambos niños no hay súper héroes, no hay carritos, no hay fiestas, no hay dulces. Sus pensamientos están llenos de colores amarillos, blancos y azul. Sus sueños se sofocan ante el anhelo de poder volar cual gigante, poseer esa fuerza sobrehumana que hace sonar el balón: ¡paw! Contra el piso, rompiendo los brazos de aquellos que quieren bloquear y frustrar el ataque. Cada vez que hablan sobre ello parecen más y más excitados. Y cuando por fin es el tercer mes de clase llega el momento que han estado esperando: Un entrenamiento de vóley de verdad.

El maestro los separa: Los bajitos y los altitos. Los bajitos se encargan de rellenar los botes de agua y llevarlas a los campos, toman teoría, corren y hacen todos los ejercicios pero mientras los bajitos se dedican a limpiar los balones, los altitos aprenden a rematar.

 **Tocar.**

Llevan un mes en el club y Hinata toca más veces el balón que Kageyama porque le corresponde mantenerlos limpios, avisarle al profesor si alguno está roto o ponchado y de ahí llevarlo a inflar a dirección. Se ve gracioso corriendo con dos balones en cada mano, a veces con tres. A veces se cae y Kageyama corre a auxiliarlo mientras ambos ríen. A Hinata no le duele cuando se cae porque cuando juega con Kageyama a pasar la pelota se golpea más duro.

Por las tardes las prácticas en casa no paran. Tobio se encarga de enseñarle todo a Hinata: desde cómo pararse hasta como recibir. La posición de las manos. De los pies. De las caderas. Los ojos. Los hombros. La espalda. Alineación. Balanceo. Todo. Shoyo sólo absorbía como esponja. Le valía no tener un uniforme con su nombre en la espalda y jugar porque se daba cuenta que no se iba a divertir: a sus ojos, y a los de Kageyama, todo parecía más lento que lo que veían en el televisor.

Lo que los niños estaban haciendo no era jugar vóley, era un intento penoso del cual Hinata no quería ser partícipe, si divertía más con Kageyama usando su barda como red de separación.

 **10 y 11**

 **Decisión.**

Los ojos castaños miran directo los ojos azules con intensiones de descubrir que está pensando su compañero de juegos. Ambos han cursado su primer año, segundo año, están en el tercer año de educación primaria y en las preguntas han empezado a nacer entre ellos. Dudas que para sus madres tienen obvias respuestas pero para ellos son enigmas que les atormentan a niveles que no se pueden explicar. Pequeños niños inocentes, sus complicaciones de vida parecen no tener soluciones fáciles ante sus infantiles ojos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

—¿A qué secundaria quieres entrar?

—Al Kitagawa, tienen un equipo muy fuerte de volley.

—¿Ah? La Chidoriyama es más fuerte.

—Claro que no, estúpido Hinata.

—Claro que sí… sus remates hacen "Pawn" y sus saques hacen "Potg" —mueve las manos para ejemplificar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Supongo que… ambas son fuertes…

Hinata le pasa el termo con agua que han llevado hasta su patio donde han estado entrenando, reviviendo las prácticas que han visto por internet gracias a la madre de Tobio. Las practicas en la escuela primaria siguen siendo un chiste.

—¿Crees que si insistimos este año podríamos ir a las clases de de volley que hay en el auditorio? —pregunta Kageyama mientras que Hinata pone el balón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—No lo creo… chocan con las practicas de la escuela.

—Hmp. Igual son unos inútiles todos —comenta de forma escueta.

—Kageyama-kun… no seas tan cruel —suplica con un puchero el de cabellos naranjas.

El moreno abre mucho los ojos sólo para desviarlos buscando que sus mejillas no se sonrojen debido a que el rostro quejoso de su compañero siempre le ocasiona ese tipo de reacción que le hace parecer un tomate. No le gusta verse como un tomate.

—Pero es la verdad —admite enfadado mientras que ajustas sus rodilleras usadas y manoseadas, ambos compraron equipo de segunda mano con el dinero que les daba Oba-san, la dulce señora vecina del frente, ellos se encargan de sacarle la basura a la anciana a cambio de unos pocos yenes. No obstante, Hinata fija toda su atención en el gesto serio y plano de Kageyama. Hay algo que no le va.

—To-chan.

El aludido alza el rostro, se encuentra con la mirada preocupada del contrario.

—No me mires así, Shoyo —murmura—. Para ellos el voleibol sólo es el momento idóneo para saltarse un par de clases… no son buenos.

Algo feo sube y baja por el pecho del mayor cuando escucha esas horribles palabras. Aprieta el balón entre sus manos infantiles y aspira fuerte. La conversación muere al segundo siguiente cuando Hinata lanza el balón a la cara de Kageyama que ruge furioso y se tira sobre él. El del cabello naranja ríe cuando tiene encima a su amigo que le jala el cabello queriéndoselo arrancar, algunos cabellos se enredan entre sus dedos y él sólo puede empujarlo pues la risa no le da la suficiente fuerza como para defenderse mejor.

 **Frustración.**

Durante las vacaciones de primavera, Kageyama ha crecido casi diez centímetros completos y empieza ser llamado a jugar en el equipo de la primaria como titular. A sus ojos desaprovechan la habilidad de Hinata para resistir sin cansarse, pues a pesar que tiene un cuerpo pequeño y delgado soporta mejor las condiciones de los partidos que cualquier otro del equipo. Tobio se molesta que es justo durante un partido que deben de interrumpirlo pues uno de los bloqueadores recibe un balonazo con la cara y ha sangrado. Comenzó a llorar y el juego se dio por terminado pues las mamás presentes consideran el deporte peligroso.

Si Hinata hubiera estado ahí, si Hinata hubiera sido ese rematador… la sangre hubiera sido cosa minúscula porque muchas veces han logrado parar hemorragias nasales y bucales antes de tener que regresar a casa para evitar ser regañados por sus respectivas madres.

—Has jugado bien, Kageyama —dice Hinata mientras que se apresura para alcanzarlo. Kageyama camina con su mochila que contiene sus zapatillas deportivas, uniforme y rodilleras, además de una venda, mamá se la compró hace dos días.

—No jugué bien, pudimos jugar mejor. ¡¿Por qué no te apresuras a crecer?! —grita fuera de sí haciendo que Hinata brinque asustado. Sigue su camino dejando atrás a su amigo.

No se hablan lo que restan del día, Kageyama no es consciente del daño que ocasionó a Hinata. Y Hinaya no comprende porque duele tanto no cumplir con las expectativas de su amigo. Esa tarde el mayor de los dos ve entre lagrimones y sollozos un partido un partido: Rusia contra Cuba, los jugadores de Cuba son de estaturas promedio, la alineación más baja a decir verdad enviada al Grand Prix de campeones, los rusos le sacan unas dos cabezas de altura. No obstante, es entre tanto llanto que descubre una pequeña verdad que comienza a picarle en los pies.

 **Armas para luchar.**

El entrenamiento termina con un Tobio con el ceño fruncido, siente que el entrenador no fue claro al decir que las lesiones podían ocurrirle a cualquiera. De haber tenido él la fuerza de voluntad completa hubiera especificado que todos eran unos débiles, que debían de ser más fuertes si realmente querían ser deportista, parecía que nadie se tomaba enserio el club y eso le enfermaba pues la otra persona que efectivamente podía tomarse enserio la disciplina nunca había estado ni siquiera en la banca debido a su estatura: descartado antes de poder mostrar siquiera su valencia, su fortaleza, su temple y determinación. Kageyama podía ser un niño que poco a poco se había empezado a volver irascible pero sabía reconocer que su compañero de juegos era igual de talentoso que él.

—¿Sigues molesto, Kageyama? —pregunta Hinata caminando tímidamente detrás de él.

Tobio había olvidado lo que había ocurrido, o al menos, seguía sin percibir el grado de devastación que había dejado en su amigo. No responde sólo sigue andando.

—Tobio…

No hay respuesta, Kageyama está ideando algún plan que lo saque del hoyo, es decir, la incompetencia del equipo lo tiene enterrado en un hoyo.

—¡To-chan! —grita Hinata y el aludido se gira, ha avanzando tanto que no nota siquiera que su vecino está varios metros atrás. Los ojos azules recorren el cuerpo de su acompañante y se detinen en el gesto perplejo y al borde del llanto. Mierda. Otra vez le ha pegado en la nariz. Se acerca a él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡To-chan me has estado ignorando! ¡No es mi culpa que no pueda crecer! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo necesario! ¡No volverá a jugar si no quieres… pero deja de ignorarme por favor…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? —se acerca a él.

—¡Qué es porque no crezco que no puedes seguir jugando conmigo! ¡Eso debe de ser!

—Estoy molesto porque no puedes jugar conmigo en la cancha… oficialmente. Me siento frustrado de que todos sean débiles y…

—Kageyama —llama Hinata otra vez haciendo callar al que se queja tan apasionadamente—. Este sólo es un club… pronto será tiempo de entrar a la secundaria y ahí…

—¿Y si allí tampoco puedes jugar porque no tienes la estatura?

El rostro de Kageyama Tobio se ve tan frustrado que logra hacer sentir mal a Hinata, él sólo se acerca lentamente, acortando la distancia y extiende sus manos hacia las mejillas contrarias. Empieza a acariciar lentamente los pómulos para que se calme, trata de consolarlo inconscientemente porque a Hinata le da miedo que de pronto Tobio empiece a llorar. Tobio nunca ha llorado todo lo que él sí, no le desea a Tobio el dolor de cabeza o la sensación de vacío que viene después del llanto, no, Tobio no merece sentirse frustrado. Él está confiado en que un día podrá pisar una cancha de verdad a lado de Kageyama Tobio, y cuando eso ocurra podrán hacer la magia que han estado guardando en sus corazones. El más alto agradece la acción y cierra los ojos serenándose ante el contacto.

A Hinata leda mido que de pronto Tobio llore, sin embargo más miedo le da pensar que en vez de llanto la frustración de su amigo desemboque en algo peor y eso algo peor terminé por alejarlo de él. Le da tanto miedo cuando dice que nadie sirve, que todos son débiles y que son fracasados. Le da miedo escuchar esas palabras en la boca de su amable amigo, en el hijo de la cariñosa to-chan Kageyama… él no es así. Sólo no sabe cómo expresarse, no sabe cómo sacar todo. Hinata comprende entonces que Tobio no estaba enojado con él sino consigo mismo por permitirse jugar sin Shoyo a su lado. Lo estrecha fuerte cuando sus manos han caído de las mejillas ajenas y se han dedicado a abrazar por la cintura al menor.

—Encontraremos la forma… —señala para después separarse y ofrecerle la mano.

Sus dedos se entrelazan y vuelven a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas. Se detienen sólo un momento en una tienda de convivencia donde compran un bollo de carne para Shoyo y uno de curry para Tobio. Lo comen sentados en la acera. Se han desviado un poco de la ruta debido a que pasaron antes a comprar un manga que habían estado esperando, quizás el único que siguen fervientemente ambos niños y eso porque uno de los jugadores japoneses de voleibol que ellos admiran admitió en una entrevista que sigue el mismo manga. Kageyama come su bollo de carne y juega con el Mikasa que no entrado en su mochila lo tiene entre sus piernas. Hinata hojea la adquisición y come con la otra mano a grandes mordidas su propio alimento.

—Mira, mira… qué lindo —alguien habla y Kageyama alza la mirada—. Es un balón de vóley el que el chibi tiene entre sus piernas.

—Quizás se ha enterado que vamos a las nacionales y ha querido venir a conocernos en personas —comenta otro.

—Calla, Mitsuki, sigue caminando —ordena otro con mala leche—. Estoy molido, el entrenador Ukai ha excedido esta vez… no siento mis manos de tanto rematar… —comenta mientras rodean a los niños y entran a la tienda.

Kageyama jalonea a Hinata que por poco tira su bollo, cuando está a punto de reclamar su amigo le hace girar la cabeza hacia la puerta donde un grupo numeroso de estudiantes entraron. Todos ellos visten de negro. Todos ellos lucen enormes. Todos ellos pertenecen al club de voleibol de Karasuno.

La piel se le eriza a los dos cuando uno de ellos, el más pequeño, se ha girado y los ha desdeñado con la mirada.

Los dos mocosos han salido corriendo ante el susto. Tremenda presencia del sujeto ese. No obstante Hinata se detiene y ve salir otra vez al grupo de la tienda de antes, parecen todos cotorros hablando chorradas y molestándose entre sí. Son como gigantes. Pero sus ojos vuelven a chocar con el de aquel minúsculo ser que camina detrás de ellos comiendo lo que parece ser un helado.

—Akiteru, cambiame el helado… me ha salido sabor cereza —dice y la voz resuena como la de un ogro en los oídos de Hinata.

—Tal como se esperaba de nuestra caprichosa estrella: _Pequeño Gigante_ , Tsukishima-san… cumple los deseos de tu amo —comenta uno y todos comienza a reír.

El corazón de Hinata se quiere salir.

¿Alguien así de enano puede ser una estrella?

—¡Oi! ¡Hinata! ¡Hoy van a dar el partido de la liga japonesa! Llegaremos tarde —apremia Tobio, y Hinata corre detrás de su amigo.

 _La sensación de antes, le vuelve a picar los pies._

.

.

 **Review:**

 **Alejandra** : Muchas gracias hermosa por venir y leer el primer capítulo, como dije, lo dedique especialmente para ustedes mis hermosas seguidoras de la página. Pasando a otras cosas, pues son niños, son fáciles de impresionar, así que es obvio que se queden prendado de algo. A mí me paso en su momento con la lectura, cuando era pequeña me quedé atrapada con P _etter Pa_ n, la película, cuando me enteré que había un libro jamás y nunca volvía a ser la misma. Conozco esa pasión de antemano y quiero reflejarla un poco en mis muchachitos. Resuelvo dudas sin que suena a spoiler: Sí, todos los sobresalientes apareceran conforme sean requeridos y ya no te diré más pues necesitas leer~, aunque creo que puedes notar que en este capítulo se resolvió otra duda que tenías por ahí. Hehe. Espero tener tu apoyo para este capítulo y que te siga agradando. Muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. AU. Spoilers. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Estoy atrasada con todos mis fics, lo lamento, la vida de adulta no me ayuda en absoluto, espero disfruten a mi bebé que tardó en salir del horno pero al final salió. Muchas gracias a los follows y a los favs, además de los reviews obviamente c: son lo más, me hacen muy feliz.

 **Agradecimiento:** A mi preciosa Shoyo -Rooss- que hizo la hermosa portada que a partir de hoy usamos -inserte corazones- sus portadas y sus historias son una obra de arte.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Los reyes de la montaña.**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **12 y 12**

 **Tren desbocado.**

Hay factores que si alteran el producto. Acciones que eclosionan el experimento. Tormentas que devastan valles exterminando todo aquello que el Dios creador pudo haber erguido. Para Hinata, el haber conocido al llamado Pequeño Gigante no sólo alteró por sí mismo su existencia, sino que fue el detonante para que "aquel infantil gusto" se volviera en una meta, una obsesión, superior inclusive que la que sentía ya a lado de Kageyama.

Saltar, saltar, saltar. Tan alto que pudiera tocar las nubes. Esa era la meta: saltar. Su mundo se vio vuelta de cabeza, un tren cargado con toda clase de emociones que iba desenfrenado sin que el maquinista supiera como meter freno y que Tobio sabía que un día iba a descarrilar eminentemente en alguna de las curvas cerradas que habría en el camino; Kageyama no quería estar ahí cuando eso pasará pero la realidad es que sería espectador de primera mano cuando el desastre ocurriera, y seguramente, le iba tocar recoger a los sobrevivientes, poniendo las piezas en su lugar para hacer que Hinata sonriera otra vez.

Shoyo con doce años de edad no sabe otra cosa más que llenar su boca del apodo de aquel jugador que ostenta la polera número 10 de la escuadra del Karasuno, un equipo fuerte y bravo de la prefectura que es favorito para ganar las nacionales. Debería concentrarse en los exámenes de admisión a la secundaria pero no puede hacerlo por pensar el día entero en el Pequeño Gigante y su escasa estatura.

Kageyama con doce años de edad recién cumplidos está más irritable que de costumbre, los partidos de las nacionales comenzaran pronto y será arrastrado al televisor para verlo junto con su amigo pelirrojo. No sabe que es más fastidioso: toda la verborrea que Shoyo sabe sobre ese tal "Pequeño gigante" o el que él no tenga las bolas para meterle un guantazo para hacer callar a Shoyo. El moreno no sabe hasta qué punto será capaz de soportar. Mientras tanto, dejará que el otro siga armando sus alocadas fantasías.

 **Moretones.**

—¿Hinata Shoyo? —pregunta el entrenador, un hombre de talla grande, no es precisamente una barita de nardo pero la altura no responde con esa delgadez que presenta, se podría decir que tiene buen físico sin embargo un bulto en su vientre sobresale, los alumnos juegan y dicen que pronto dará a luz, pero la voluminosita se debe a su dieta nocturna de cerveza y frituras a la hora de ver la televisión las repeticiones de sus partidos favoritos. Hay un ceño fruncido, amargado, sin embargo él no está enfadado con nadie, sólo así es él.

Tímidamente Hinata da un paso al frente y una ola de susurros se levanta como un tsunami que está naciendo, va creciendo conforme alza la mano y se desborda para arrasar cuando llama a su presencia la atención del entrenador con un "Aquí". Siente como los ojos del hombre lo escudriñan detenidamente. Ni siquiera debe de ver en la libreta lo que está escribiendo como para saber que está marcando con rojo la calificación a altura. Así de bastardas pueden ser las formas de evaluación.

—¿Estás listo? —Cuestiona otra vez el hombre sin alzar la mirada para ver a Hinata ni su asentimiento de cabeza—. ¡Ahora! —ordena y el balón vuela hacia el colocador, Hinata ya está en pleno vuelo, planeando hacia el balón que ha sido levantado; el entrenador traga seco y se da cuenta de cómo las piernas del enano son engañosas. ¿Cuántas horas de entrenamiento han tenido esas piernas? Y esos brazos que ahora rotan para estampar el balón, es una pena que del otro lado haya bloqueadores que también quieren ingresar a la secundaria.

Vuelve a escribir en su libreta.

La frustración crece y se revuelve con violencia en toda su pequeña existencia. No hay palabras cálidas que le hagan saber qué todo estará bien después del terremoto, sólo advertencia de que todo va a empeorar y debe salvaguardarse para no seguir cayendo. Es consciente de que fue neutralizado y que su oportunidad de seguir adelante acabó en el momento en que empezó. Los ojos avellana se irritan al segundo siguiente que procesa la información que fue bloqueado, sin importar que tan alto haya saltado, fue detenido. No fue toda culpa de él, sino de la colocación extraña que le dieron, no es como los pases limpios y afinados de su amigo. Se retuerce y sabe lo que todo mundo le ha dicho: siempre habrá una torre mayor a la tuya; dicha su realidad, cree que nada jamás en su patética vida funcionará.

" _Debes de dejar de jugar y ponerte a estudiar, Hinata_ " recuerda las odiosas palabras de su madre y sólo tiene la necesidad de salir corriendo para irse ahogar debajo del chorro del agua para que las lagrimas puedan fluir sin problema, evitándose la vergüenza de hacerlo ahí frente a todos los senpais de la secundaria a la que está ostentando.

—¿Hinata-kun? ¿Cierto? —alguien le está llamando y él gira su mirada. Lo primero que capta es una sonrisa amable, casi fraternal. Una mano se extiende hacia él, se extiende hacia su cabello, lo revuelve con suavidad.

El descontento se concentra pero sólo sabe sonreír para hacer entender que está bien.

—¿Te has dañado con la caída? —susurra con suavidad el alumno que se flexiona para verle—. Has tomado el salto muy cercano, ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a ver qué tipo de pase te acomoda mejor? Porque ese fue un súper salto —dice realmente sorprendida la persona.

—¿D-de verdad? —las palabras se le atragantan al menor, el contrario afirma con una sonrisa cálida mientras sostenía el brazo Hinata para ayudarlo a incorporarse, es la persona más amable del mundo el que está ahí preocupado por él.

—Vaya, eso son muchos moretones… debes trabajar muy duro —comunica el senpai que le ha ayudado a incorporarse cuando ve más de cerca la piel trigueña marmoleada como medallas por pases vespertinos en el jardín de su casa. Aquel que le asiste es un chico más alto, como todos en esa escuela y en cualquier otra a la que haya entrado al equipo de voleibol. Hay un gesto sereno que le transmite paz, ojos claros y figura esbelta, el pelirrojo enseguida supone que es un senpai de segundo pues la mayoría de los alumnos de tercero tiene una fisionomía desarrollada por el duro entrenamiento.

—Algo así… juego todos los días con Tobio-kun.

—¿Vas a algún gimnasio?

—Nop —responde Shoyo caminando a su lado. Ambos se sientan al borde de la cancha como el resto que van acabando su prueba de remate. Los otros dos setters siguen trabajando, pero el entrenador le pidió a este alumno que se quedara con Shoyo para ver que estuviera bien, después de todo aquella caída no había sido gratis, había dado de culo al piso al perder la concentración después de haber sido bloqueado, por suerte no dio de cabeza—. En nuestra casa… jugamos toda la tarde bueno… ahorita casi no porque él está aplicando para el Kiitagawa Daiichi, y entrenan diario hasta muy tarde —cuenta con una frustración que en seguida el otro chico nota.

—Vaya, eso debe ser genial, tener un amigo con el cual entrenar toda una tarde… supongo que él también lo ha de estar lamentando.

Shoyo alza la mirada cuando siente como le ha cogido la mano para repasar con dedos suaves los hematomas ahí presentes.

—Estos golpes no existirían si no hay alguien del otro lado de la cancha que tire el balón… así que él también debe extrañar que no está jugando contigo.

—¿Crees?

—Síp —suelta la mano y enseguida sonríe—. ¿Qué posición juega tu amigo?

—Tobio-kun es armador.

—Vaya, yo también soy armador —el senpai piensa un poco y después chasquea los dedos—. ¿Vives cerca de aquí, Hinata-kun?

El menor afirma con suavidad.

—Entonces cuando salgas de la escuela y Tobio no esté puedes venir… yo estoy entrenando también lo suficiente duro porque ingresaré a una escuela fuerte.

Los ojos se le iluminan a Hinata y reza para quedar en esa escuela donde hay gente genial.

 **Felicidad.**

Hinata repasa con sus dedos los moretones que hay en sus brazos, los mira con detenimiento como el padre que ve a su hijo. Son preciados para él y quiere llegar a casa para contarle a Kageyama lo que el senpai dijo sobre sus golpes, mientras que su madre le riñe todos los días porque en su cuerpo hay más de ellos, alguien dijo cosas hermosas: un regalo de su mejor amigo. Ahora desea con más fuerza que Kageyama siempre esté del otro lado de la barda para que pueda seguir recibiendo sus saques, así adquirir más de esas medallas que son una muestra del afecto que Tobio siente por él.

Al llegar a casa su madre llora, Natsu también.

Hay un moretón en el rostro de su madre que no debe de dar felicidad.

No puede decir nada fuera de casa porque entonces la cosa se pondría peor. El nuevo esposo de su madre da mucho miedo. Él no quiere que los niños lleven su apellido, no son sus hijos, no son sus problemas, así que no repara al momento de gritar y maltratarles. A Hinata lo ignora siempre y cuando no lo moleste el tiempo que esté en casa, el cual tampoco es mucho. Prefiere estar afuera en el jardín jugando.

Ese día en especifico la felicidad se le esfuma al igual que los deseos de contarle a Kageyama la puntuación de su entrevista deportiva, pues aunque lo bloquearon fue el que más saltó, el que mejor recibió y el que mejor "instintos" tuvo al momento de bloquear a los contrarios. El coach dijo que con un buen entrenamiento y la guía adecuada podía llegar bastante lejos. Además, quería contarle sobre su nuevo amigo-senpai que se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía los días que no estuviera Kageyama para él.

Aplicará a tres secundarias, y espera que en alguna le den respuesta positiva o terminará por hacer enojar al esposo de su madre, entonces habrá más moretones pero no de felicidad.

 **Rechazo.**

Kageyama no lo sabe pero en el futuro va a agradecer que Hinata se obsesionara con el jugador número diez del Karasuno, el Pequeño gigante, sobre todo en momentos como esos en que la solitud por merito deportivo no le es aceptada a Hinata en una de las tres secundarias a la cual ha aplicado. Si es rechazado en las tres él tendrá que acceder a la escuela secundaria por meritos académicos, pasando noches y días sumidos en libros y letras. Su madre no puede pagar un colegio particular y no quiere enviar a su hijo hasta la ciudad vecina para que siga estudiando, así que Hinata decide ponerse serio.

Shoyo sospesa el peor escenario y deja que el balón multicolor se quede quieto durante las tardes; Kageyama sólo puede ver la casa de su vecino por la ventana esperando a que sea el día siguiente para ir junto a Hinata al colegio, al mayor le falta una entrevista y cruzar los dedos para quedar aceptado. No lo presiona pues Tobio entiende que si Shoyo no logra quedar en una de las escuelas de la localidad la posibilidad de seguir jugando se reducirá.

Él fue aceptado en Kiitagawa sin mucho problema; su altura y su habilidad fueron suficientes para hacerse carta de presentación, mientras que de Shoyo se rieron cuando llevó su carta al Kumatorii, la quinta escuela más fuerte de la prefectura. Sencillamente lo habían apartado para explicarle que jugadores tan enanos no tenían oportunidad a menos que fuera líbero. Pero joder, Shoyo no quería ser líbero. Shoyo pintaba para estrella. Para as. Para la grandeza a lado de su colocador. Tobio no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por no haber enseñado bien a Hinata y trata de mostrar su enfado y tristeza haciendo que ambos queden exhaustos sobre el césped de sus patios cuando tienen la oportunidad. Uno al lado del otro.

—Shoyo, todo va a estar bien —dice Kageyama mientras que mira el cielo que se pinta de naranja, más atrás hay oro y magenta. La respiración de ambos se regulariza. Han estado media hora haciendo intercambio de balón, no dejaron caer el esférico hasta que Kageyama no pudo más. Hinata hubiera podido seguir jugando. Siente un poco de envidia por esa capacidad para no cansarse, pero al mismo tiempo siente enojo por ser desaprovechada y rechazada por esas tontas escuelas.

—Sí… va a estar bien, mañana tengo la entrevista con la otra escuela… veré… veré que sea perfecto para que Tobio no se siga preocupando —alza su dedo pulgar y vuelve a dejar caer su mano al pasto.

—En caso de que no vaya bien… te ayudaré a estudiar para que presentes el examen.

—¿Tobio haría eso por mí?

—Claro, idiota… sería un problema si te vas a vivir a otro lado…

Hinata ríe y patea en son de juego a menor que se queja. Tobio le regresa el golpe y ambos ruedan por la hierba del patio de los Kageyama. Acaban exhaustos y riendo a toda voz, el menor de ellos gira su rostro dándose cuenta que un aura brillante envuelve a Shoyo, así como el sol. Alza su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla del otro. El tacto no le desagrada al otro.

No dicen nada.

 **Sombras**.

Hinata Shoyo en sus ratos libre juega al voleibol con Kageyama Tobio, maravillándolo por la forma en que ha empezado a volar. Tobio no puede describir cómo es que lo hace pero Shoyo queda suspendido en los aires cada vez que salta a rematar y esa misma aura parece intensificar su luz. Aún le cuesta trabajo hacer recepciones pero de a poco ha comenzado a mejorar. Hinata parece cogerle el hilo con Tobio griántole –explicándole- como debe poner la postura, se enojan pero agradecen estar uno al lado del otro. Tobio se desespera pero es feliz enseñándole a su vecino.

Para ellos entrenar hasta el agotamiento es lo que equivale para otros niños de sus edad tirarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a ver las formas de las nubes. Adivinar las estrellas. Atrapar bichos. Sus nubes, estrellas y bichos se ven desde lo alto donde le balón es colocado. Ambos riegan un débil árbol que un día les brindará oxigeno para vivir, sombra para descansar.

Las horas que comparten en el patio se hacen insuficientes. Pero con eso les basta a ellos porque están seguros que en algún momento de la vida vivirán sólo para jugar. No habrá exámenes de admisión, padres estrictos, infiernos personales o distancia. Ellos dos podrán jugar sin tener que regresar a dormir temprano a casa.

 **Chidoriyama.**

Corre, corre. Bloquea, bloque. Lee como te enseñó Kageyama, es fuera. Bien. Lo sabías. Préparate, has que tu voz surja fuerte desde el fondo de tu garganta para que el colocador que no es ni la mitad de hábil que Kageyama te pase el balón.

Si quieres estar al lado de Kageyama has eso. Corre, más rápido. No, no es suficiente. Acelera. Cada momento es bueno para entrenar. Te falta el oxígeno, pero sin el volley te hará falta la vida. Estás decidiendo dejar todo de lado para continuar por tu propia senda. No importa nada más, no importa que tu padre los abandonó, no importa que tu madre esté inmersa en un nuevo matrimonio, y que tu hermana le diga papá a un desconocido. Salta, Shoyo, salta y sigue adelante. Le has prometido a Kegayama volverse a encontrar. Has prometido a la figura que una vez viste afuera de la tienda de convivencia que serías como él.

¡Más alto, Hinata!

El partido cae a favor de tu equipo, ha sido una victoria aplastante. Bien hecho, Shoyo. Tienes algo bueno que contarle a Tobio que seguramente morirá de celos.

—Hey… ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiona uno de los senpais que se acerca al pelirrojo quien suda un mar. Todos los asistentes son estudiantes fuertes, todos van por lo mismo.

Quieren ingresar al Chidoriyama.

Sólo se darán cinco recomendaciones y ahí hay alrededor de veinte jugadores excepcionales.

A diferencia de cómo se sentía en el Uwamushi y la Kumaorii ahora está en su mejor forma, totalmente confiado. Hinata sabe que nada lo detendrá, porque quiere jugar. Quiere jugar hasta el final con Kageyama.

—Hinata Shoyo.

—Tener una buena técnica es importante, tener una actitud aplastante lo es todo —declara aquel estudiante mientras que recoge uno de los balones que estaban en el piso para empujarlo contra el pecho del menor que mira con ojos expectantes al otro recibiendo la pelota con ambas manos—. Quiero recibir tus remates, Takashi, ven coloca para Shoyo.

—¡Noya-san! Estoy cansado…

—¡Takashi!

Shoyo ríe divertido, emocionado. Es el único de primero al que invitan a jugar en un tres contra tres mientras el director técnico y el entrenador del Chidoriyama evalúan un par de cosas. Los senpais son absolutamente muy buenos, sobre todo ese al que llaman Noya-san y es un líbero. Se mueve extremadamente rápido y Shoyo le sigue el paso, observa con ojo crítico cómo es que predispone su cadera y sus brazos cómo están rectos, la postura nace desde el hombro.

La postura nace desde el hombro y lo aplicara la siguiente vez que juegue a recibir con Kageyama.

Chidoriyama es genial.

 **Corazón.**

Hay tantas cosas que Kageyama quisiera decirle a Hinata. Hay tantas palabras dentro de su boca que al momento en que abre sus labios de estos no sale nada más que ruidos para nada entendibles. Hinata a su lado le mira con preocupación sólo para después reír y deslumbrar al moreno que traga duro.

Será un largo verano donde ambos tendrán que despedirse porque por un tiempo no podrán estar juntos. Hinata restriega sus ojos y bosteza aburrido. Haber ido a pescar no fue la mejor idea que pudieron tener y ambos lo saben pero ninguno es lo suficiente humilde como para admitirlo, en otro momento quizás habrían hecho alguna broma al respecto por la pésima sugerencia que resultó ser, sin embargo, ambos son demasiado orgullosos a esa altura de la vida como para aceptar que su despedida, su último vals, era un fiasco.

Kageyama había resentido cada vez más y más las ausencias forzosas que ambos tienen durante sus tardes antes sagradas. Los momentos entre clase y clase en la escuela no son lo suficiente largos como para que Kageyama se sienta atendido por Hinata, y Hinata parece demasiado enfadado por lo mismo. Hay menos tiempo para ver partidos de voleibol y hay menos tiempo para sostenerse las manos mientras alguno de los dos solloza por lo mucho que duele. Aunque ambos son niños experimentan una terrible sed de aprendizaje. Ambos maman del mismo grial que vaticina grandeza.

En una enorme cancha con la camisa de un equipo de renombre, así es como se ve Tobio, y a su lado, recibiendo sus colocaciones, Hinata: alineando su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda, extendiendo sus alas, y en el punto más alto, brillando cómo solo el sol puede hacerlo.

 _"—Creo que me gustas, creo que te amo."_ Hubiera sido un diálogo inteligente por parte de Hinata pero es Kageyama el que lo piensa al tanto ve como su amigo de infancia se acomoda entre sus piernas. Los cosmonautas deben estar desde el espacio envidiando el modo en que el pelirrojo se relaja y cierra sus ojos, el suave ruido del agua y las truchas que ignoran los anzuelos que los niños improvisaron. Kageyama sabe que si acaricia el cabello de Hinata no va poder evitar sonreír, así como sus compañeros de clases con más "experiencia" en el amor le han dicho que pasa: Látido rápido en el corazón, sudoración que no aparece pero que la piel queda con esa sensación y el estomágo retorciéndose en vez de un amargo estremecimiento se debe sentir como un alegre dolor que iba a recordar, eso mismo es lo que siente Kageyama por Hinata llevado a la mil potencia. Y sinceramente no es algo que un niño debería estar contemplando con un río susurrando a sus pies y su mejor amigo, objeto del supuesto amor, durmiendo con tranquilidad sobre él, con las manos tensas llenas de plomo en espera de hacer estallido al contacto con la suave piel.

Como todo niño no tiene idea de qué hay más allá de la arritmia, pero sabe que le gusta cómo se siente y se va a morir si no logra asimilarlo pronto.

Quiero tocar a Hinata, con nuevos ojos y nuevas manos. Con el deseo de quien descubre su primer amor.

Lo ha preguntado entre sus compañeros y todos concluyen seriamente que ese dokidoki es por la persona especial. La persona al otro lado de su hilo rojo del destino. La persona al otro lado de su red.

—Kageyama… ¿en qué piensas?

—Creo que me gustas.

—Hmp, Kageyama también me gusta. Nunca dejemos de jugar voleibol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

 **Sweetcandy:** Gracias por leer antes que nada, hahaha, tu review me pareció de lo más tierno. Te lo juro. Yo también me los imagino así con sus manitos gorditos apretándose cuando es hora de ir a la escuela, lo cuál creo que es adorable -también muere de ternura-. Lamento la espera, pero ten por seguro que el proyecto sigue. Saludos y otra vez gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
